Seven Little Monsters
* Write the text of your article here! History Coming soon! Episodes Season 1 (2000 US) (2010 UK) 1. Good Morning 2. Good Night 3. The Mystery of the Missing Five 4. Seven Monsters and a Baby 5. Are You My Family? 6. Please Mr. Postman 7. Doctor, Doctor! 8. Along Came Mary 9. A Monster's Best Friend 10. Spooky 11. The Plooky 12. Fair Play 13. Lost and Found 14. Two vs. Eight 15. April Winchell 16. One Slaps Three 17. Nine's Sad Day 18. Four is Angry 19. Two Gets Fired 20. Four Punch Five in the Face Season 2 (2001-2002 US) (2011-2012 UK) 1. Losing Sam 2. Out of Sight 3. All The Marbles 4. The Whole Tooth 5. My Fair One 6. Splitting Hairs 7. Elephant! 8. A Day at the Firehouse 9. Runaway Mom 10. You are What You Eat 11. April Fools 12. It's a Wonder-Four Life 13. The Adventures of Super Three 14. Four and Nine's Bogus Journey 15. The Feud 16. Ten's Masterpiece 17. Seven's Goes To The Hospital 18. Give Me a Break 19. Uh Oh 20. Seven and Eleven Starting Fight Season 3 (2003 US) (2013 UK) 1. Ear Spy(7)/ Bang! Zoom! To The Moon!(2) 2. High Noon(8)/The Winning Streak(18) 3. All's Quiet on the Monster Front(3)/Nightmare on Chestnut Street(10) 4. No Place Like Home(11)/Guys and Dolls(4) 5. Ahoy, Me Monsters (6)/Gone But Not Four-Gotten(17) 6. The Monster Trash(21)/The Bad Hop(22) 7. A Five-y Tale(23)/The Big Store(24) 8. A Clean Sweep(19)/The Two Who Cried Ouch!(20) 9. Dinner for Breakfast(12)/Drip, Drip, Drip! (5) 10. I'm Telling(9)/Voyage to the Bottom of the Cereal Box(1) 11. The Nose Knows(16)/A Pony Tale(13) 12. My Favorite Crustacean(14)/Pennies for Seven(15) Season 4 (2003 US) (2013 UK) 1. The Bad Word/Don't Pass Go 2. And Baby Makes Eight/These Are Your Lives! 3. Naughty Zero/Four Married from Eight 4. The Seven Monsters Overweight/ Mop on Top 5. Eight in the Middle/Take a Hike Fifiteen 6. Twelve's Plays Piano/Three Having the Bellys 7. The Wild Side / Bully for Four 8. My Fair Thirteen/Monsters Boys Swim 9. Four Isn't Messing Up/Double Dare 10. Five Bothers Four/Zero's Jumps on the Living Room 11. Where Belinda/Three Scrooge 12. Fourteen Helps Out/I'm Not Going 13. One's Big Victory/ Three Very Sad 14. Five's Picky Eater/Nobody Like Ten 15. Seven Monsters Grounded/Mom's Gets Mad 16. The Bully/Four Stew 17. Three Hurts His Ankle/Three's Give Birth 18. Water and the Seven/Seven Unfunny 19. Quiet Zero/One Cuts Wings 20. Twenty's Happy Ending/Eighteen and the Big Icth Movie Premiere (2017) Disney's Seven Little Monsters VS Meet the Parents * The Season Three episodes may not be in order due to the fact that when the episodes first debuted they would only show one story despite the fact that Season Three episodes consisted of two stories. This is because at this time Seven Little Monsters is with The Bearenstein Bears. Seven Little Monsters is in PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Season 1. Here is a list of the combined episodes for this block. http://www.ket.org/tvschedules/series.episode.list.php?id=BBSLLater the episodes were put back together to make full half hour shows, as a result many episodes consist of shows that are do not have consecutive numbers. The number by each story shows the order that it first appeared in. Some of these pairings are estimations and may not be accurate. Voice Cast United Kingdom & Australia (2010-2013) Neil Morrissey as One, Three, Five, Seven, Dr. C & Chief Lubomir Rob Rackstraw as Four, Two, Belinda, Spud & Wendy the Elephant Kate Harbour as Six, Mary, Carly & Mrs. Diaz Debra McGrath as Mom Maria Darling as Star Zero, Wendy, Angela & Kate Rupert Degas as Billy, Henry, Sam & Maurice William Dufris as Freddie, Officer Smith & Fleabit Blather Alan Jackson as Three Legged Clam Steven Kynman as Mr. Finney, Mr. Rex, Rex Junior & Stinky Prince Vincent & Princess Josephine as Carlos United States & North America (2000-2003) Harold North as Zero Joanne Vannicola as One Colin Mochrie as Two Dwayne Hill as Three Sean Cullen as Four, Five & Seven Michele Scarabelli as Six & Star Zero Debra McGrath as Mom Tara Strong as Mary Disney Voices Cast (2000-2017) Wayne Allwine as Mickey Monsters (1-3) Bret Iwan as Mickey Monsters (4-5) Corey Burton as Joe Monsters Michael Bollner as Jackson Monsters Harold North as Zero Monsters Joanne Vannicola as One Monsters Colin Mochrie as Two Monsters Dwayne Hill as Three Monsters Sean Cullen as Four, Five & Seven Monsters Michele Scarabelli as Six Monsters Demi Lovato as Eight Monsters Selena Gomez as Nine Monsters Daniel Ross as Ten Monsters George Griffin as Eleven Monsters Lizzie Goldsmilth as Twelve Monsters Bart Wilson as Thirteen Monsters Yusef Khan as Fourteen Monsters Tim McInnerny as Fifiteen Monsters Percy Brown as Sixteen Monsters Connie Smith as Seventeen Monsters Soldier Man as Eighteen Monsters Martin Wilson Nineteen Monsters Philomena Hanna as Twenty Monsters Eddie Deezen as Goofy Monsters Debra McGrath as Mom Monsters Tara Strong as Mary Groovies Reception Coming soon! References External links Coming soon!